


Sights at the Gym

by SomeRandomFicWriter



Series: Garreg Mach University | Modern Shorts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gay Panic, Gyms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomFicWriter/pseuds/SomeRandomFicWriter
Summary: Edelgard was roped along by her step brother Dimitri to join him and his friends to visit a gym that recently opened. Gay panic ensues for the girl as she bumps into a stranger.





	Sights at the Gym

"The answer is no, Dimitri."

"El, my dad said that I had to take you along with me."

"I'll be fine. I'll just be studying."

Edelgard gestured towards her desk, both Dimitri and Edelgard were arguing in the hallway. He was originally about to go with his friends to a newly opened gym, but his father overheard his plans and insisted that he take his step-sister along with him. The silver haired university student hadn't left the house since she arrived, rather opting to stay in her room and talk to her other friends via video chats. At first they didn't have a problem with it, but after a couple weeks she avoided talking to anyone else outside of her social circle- which was only Hubert and Dorothea.

"You've been studying since the start of summer. Take a break and enjoy the fresh air, or at least socialize with other people."

"I need to keep up my grades-"

"Edelgard, you were the top student last semester. One day isn't going to kill you."

She huffed as she spun in her chair, staring at the ceiling. Once she stopped spinning, she looked at Dimitri before speaking.

"I want to stay here."

"Please? I'll buy you a peach sorbet afterwards."

"Fine, but you better keep your word. Where are we going?"

The blonde haired boy had a small smile on his face as he answered.

"Felix said that a new gym opened up, grab a spare set of clothes. I'll be waiting downstairs."

* * *

It took them thirty minutes to leave the house and drive up to the gym. They pulled into the parking lot and went over to the group that stood outside the gym. Edelgard was dressed in a black bomber jacket with black shorts over her red tights and a red beanie, while Dimitri wore a black and blue blazer and jeans. 

"There you are Dimitri, hm? Who's the pretty girl?"

"Sylvain that's his step sister, Edelgard remember? Or has your brain finally fried itself trying to recall all the girls you’ve chatted up?"

"Enough you two, please stop making a scene."

Dedue interjected, interrupting Ingrid and Sylvain. Felix rolled his eyes at the two before he spoke.

"You're late."

"My apologies, Felix. It was troublesome finding parking."

"No kidding, took me thirty minutes just to find a spot."

"Claude? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hey your Highness, wasn't expecting to see you either. Aren't you always holed up in the library or something with your head buried in a book?"

"I was studying, but somebody thought I needed to get out more."

"Well, you're here now. Might as well enjoy the moment huh?"

Claude laced his arms behind his head, smiling. Edelgard however sighed as she followed the group towards the gym.

The facility itself was much larger than what she initially imagined. If she were to compare it to their university gym then it would be four times as big, even walking up to the front doors felt daunting due to their sheer size. At the top of the doors are words printed in bold font, "Thunderbrand." When the doors opened, Edelgard felt a rush of cool air blast her.

"Welcome to Thunderbrand Gym!"

A loud feminine voice greeted them, followed by a tanned woman in a white tank top and black sweatpants.

"My name is Cathrine, are you here for a day or to sign up for the membership?"

"We're just here for today, ma'am."

"Alright, the locker room is to the right of the reception desk. You can rent locks from the desk, just remember to drop them off before you leave."

Dimitri nodded.

"Thank you for your assistance."

"No problem kid, have a pleasant day."

* * *

"Say, didn't you all go to a different gym before?"

Edelgard asked as she closed her locker, Ingrid nodded as she closed hers.

"We did, but Felix and Sylvain got us banned."

"Ah, so like last time."

"Yep, I really hope that they don't get us kicked out of this one."

Both girls stepped out into the hallway after changing into tank tops and shorts.

"This place is much nicer than I thought."

"Indeed, most of the other gyms smelled. Not to mention that they had weird stains on some of the equipment."

"That sounds horrible."

The blonde girl shook her head.

"It wasn't so bad after you figured out which ones were good or not."

"Let's hope that these machines are well kept then."

"Agreed."

"Where are the others?"

"Probably still in the locker rooms, shall we wait for them inside?"

"Sure."

The two opened the door which revealed a large room, filled with numerous machines and other people. It was so crowded, nearly all the stations were taken.

"Are gyms always this packed?"

Edelgard asked as she stared at the crowd, Ingrid just shook her head in response.

"Usually not. Darn, I was hoping to work on my legs before the sports season starts."

"Aren't you part of the hockey team?"

"Yeah, but legwork is just as important as knowing how to hit a puck."

"I see, I may as well exercise my arms while we're here."

"Okay, shall we meet up in an hour?"

Edelgard nodded before walking into the room, avoiding several people and wandering about. After a while she found the bench presses, to her luck one was unoccupied. She slipped in her pair of earphones, placed weights onto the bar, and began to lift. Time flew by as she lost herself in her music, subconsciously raising the weight.

She didn't want to be here, frankly she just wanted to stay at home studying and continue talking with Dorothea about the upcoming school year. Still she understood what Dimitri was trying to say to her, maybe to him it was too stifling to stay inside and only study the whole day. However, the school year was starting up again next week. Perhaps she could go and buy some new school supplies with Hubert this weekend, or ask Dorothea to come with her instead-

**RINGGGGG**

She jumped as her phone went off, just as she was raising the bar. She felt her arms buckle immediately before bracing herself from the weight. Edelgard waited, and waited, and waited yet she felt nothing. Realizing that she’d closed her eyes, she slowly opened them and saw someone holding the bar above her. All the silver haired student could see was a toned stomach and a pair of large breasts. 

Edelgard felt her cheeks heat up as she sat up straight to face the woman, who placed the weight bar back on the bench press rack. The woman had a stoic expression on her face as she brushed a strand of hair away. Her hair was dark blue, wavy, and down to her shoulders. She wore a black sports bra along with short shorts and fingerless gloves.

She didn't know how long she was staring until the blue haired stranger cleared her throat, snapping Edelgard out from her trance.

"Oh, my apologies. Thank you Miss-?"

"Byleth. Aren't you supposed to have a spotter while doing bench presses?"

"I didn't want to disrupt anyone."

"Hm, in that case would you mind spotting for me then?"

"Oh um, sure."

When Byleth passed by Edelgard, the silver haired girl stole a quick glance at her backside and immediately felt the blood rushing to her face.

'Keep it together Edelgard, why are you freaking out?'

She took a couple deep breaths before she faced Byleth.

"Ready?"

"I'm ready when you are, Byleth."

The blue haired woman nodded in response before lifting the bar, Edelgard watched the bar after the first few lifts but eventually her eyes began to wander over Byleth., She noted Byleth's curves, her abs, her muscles, anything her eyes couldan drink in until she mentally cursed at herself.

'This is getting ridiculous, pull yourself together!'

Edelgard took another deep breath to try and calm herself. Thankfully, or regrettably, she heard Dimitri calling her from the entrance.

"Ah, my step brother is calling me. I'm afraid I must be going now, Miss Byleth."

Byleth said nothing as she placed the bar onto the rack and wiped her brow.

"Take care."

"And to you as-"

The rest of the words died in Edelgard's throat as she took in the sight of Byleth, the sweat causing her clothes to cling to her skin and further emphasizing her breast size and figure. Her face flushed as she quickly exited the room and got changed, and once she was in the car with Dimitri she blasted the AC to cool off. Edelgard covered her face with her hands for most of the ride back, while her thoughts were plagued by constant images of Byleth.

* * *

"Edie, sweetie. I think you have it bad."

"What?"

It'd been a week since what Edelgard called the "gym incident" and after explaining it to her friend Dorothea, she thought that the choir girl could help. Oh how wrong she was. 

"I think you're mistaken Dorothea-"

"Not at all! I've never heard you speak about someone else so, so passionately! Not even Hubert who you knew since you were little."

"It's not like that, I don't even think I told her my name anyway."

"Well you can tell her when you visit the gym again, come on Edie. From what you told me, she's quite the catch!"

"I just-"

Edelgard rested her head on the desk as she sighed.

"I don't know if I should. I mean would she even be there?"

"Perhaps, you'll never know unless you try."

"That's reassuring."

The silver haired girl mumbled as she kept her head on the desk.

"Hey come on now, why don't you give it a shot?"

"We only just met Dorothea, I doubt that she'll even remember me."

"It hasn't been that long-"

"Byleth has probably forgotten all about me by now, besides when we do meet what do I ask her? If she wants to have lunch with us?"

"Uh Edie-?"

"What, Dorothea?"

When Edelgard raised her head she saw that Dorothea was staring at something over her shoulder. Suddenly she was aware of somebody behind her, and with her luck she can probably guess who it was.

"Lunch actually sounds lovely, do you know where the cafeteria is?"

The voice was hauntingly familiar and when Edelgard turned around she saw Byleth dressed in the school's uniform, only that the black coat was hanging off her shoulders and a pink headband kept her hair down. Edelgard opened her mouth to say something, reconsidered it, then covered her head on the table with her arms to hide the massive blush she was sporting.


End file.
